As stated in the title of this descriptive specification, the following invention relates to a toy comprising an improved three-dimensional puzzle, these improvements being incorporated into the object claimed in Patent WO 2004/030776, the toy essentially comprising a base body and a plurality of three different types of elements which are mounted to the base body, whereby groups of elements can be rotated in order to form the desired toy. In this way, the elements of the toy can be controlled simply and conveniently, while optimum stability and strength are obtained.
To achieve this, the base body is defined by two concentric spheres between which are arranged some channel shaped recesses for the mounting is of some first elements among the set of elements, and with respect to which first elements some second elements are mounted, in order to complete the assembly with the insertion of a third type of unit element.
The present specification describes certain improvements of application in a three-dimension puzzle consisting of a base body and a set of elements according to three different types, being of special application for its incorporation into the object of patent WO 2004/030776.
Among the existing prior art we can cite the actual documents cited in the search report for patent WO 2004/030776, which makes reference to documents RU 2064315, SU 1136820, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,895 and SU 1618432, all of them being regarded as belonging to the prior art.
We can likewise consider document RU 1452535 already cited in patent WO 2004/030776.
Moreover, patent WO 2004/030776 describes a puzzle, of general hollow spherical shape, based on certain elements according to two types, said elements being formed when the sphere is dissected by means of three planes perpendicular to its vertical axis and, moreover, dissecting the sphere by three planes perpendicular to a first horizontal axis and by another three planes perpendicular to a second horizontal axis perpendicular to the first.
In this way, the elements obtained in a first and second type are joined together by means of a third element of attachment.